Clothing garments which cover the lower extremities of the human torso are held in place by some type of securing system. The most common method is through the use of a belt and belt buckle. The belt serves functionality as its primary purpose is to hold a loose fitting garment in place. Modern stretch fabrics may not require the use of a belt and buckle but these items also serve as a major aesthetic fashion accessory. Both belt and belt buckle come in many shapes, sizes, designs, and materials.
The basic design of belt and buckle has not radically changed since inception. But fashion, style and accessories have changed and gained significant market traction over the years. The trend to low cut, ultra low cut, and Brazilian jean styles have led to the exposure of more skin in the midriff area of the body. The trend is most significant with females. The traditional design of belt and buckle do not impede this trend but they also do not add aesthetic value to this trend.
Women who follow fashion desire garments and accessories which typically allude to emphasize their natural form and create a visual impact for others to witness. Hence terms such as beauty and sexuality are synonymous with both fashion and certain amounts of skin exposed in appropriate places and amounts. Cleavage, legs, and midriff, both front and back, are primary examples of such exposure.
One challenge is therefore to design a belt and buckle system which serves functionality by way of securing waist type garments in place while adding a visual component by way of a buckle design to expose skin in a revealing manner. The garment and accessory designs disclosed herein accomplish this and other objects, including the addition of further aesthetic appeal through additional incorporation of an aesthetic jewellery component within belt buckle components of some embodiments.